Let The Games Begin
by Everyone-Hides-Who-They-Are
Summary: A Owen/Dodger fiction. Wolves and Sheep. Owen is having trouble getting over the events that happened at Westlake Prep...and getting over Dodger. How will a visit from Dodger change this? A twist in the tale I promise. Feedback appreciated.


**Cry Wolf - Let The Games Begin**

Rating: PG-13 (Some Implications)

Type: One Shot (Perhaps more)

Spoilers: Cry Wolf Movie (Set After)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my converse lol. Fun not profit

* * *

Owen stares aimlessly out of the window in his hotel room, his father is taking some calls from work again, no doubt flying off tonight...huge surprise there. Abandoning Owen again. It was what he was best at. He couldn't even give Owen one night. Just one night of being a father, or pretending to be. It didn't really matter anyway. After all that Owen Matthews had been through recently he was beyond caring.

Although not even that was true...

His head was a mess. A fuzzy,tangled web of lies and paranoia. "Wonder who is to blame for that" Owen whispers to the empty room.  
Looking around he sighs and walks tiredly over to the bed. He slumps down into it and shuts his eyes for a brief moment. His eyes flash open. Just as he thought...no sleep for him tonight. And perhaps a lot of nights yet to come.

He was blaming himself for everything that went on. He knew logically it was Dodger that was to blame, she was the one who had set this whole game up. Game.  
She was still in his mind, still manipulating his thoughts. "Damn hormones." He half laughs.  
But what if it was something more?

He felt a connection with Dodger. Or at least what he thought was a connection. And he could swear that it wasn't entirely one sided. But maybe she was still just playing mind games with him. Maybe it was all part of her well thought out fabricated little plan. The same plan that was allowing her to get away with murder...literally. Everything had fallen into place exactly how she wanted it to. Her last words still resonated through his head:

_"Even if that were true...Who would believe you?"_

He had to stop thinking about her or he would drive himself insane. She is a killer. Then again so was he, accidental or not.  
Heartless. How heartless did you have to be to pull a trigger.  
A Manipulator. He set the game up as much as she had.  
A ..Wolf.  
With that last thought Owen realised.  
He had to decide, was he a sheep? Or a Wolf?

* * *

Owen was startled as the door was knocked.  
His father walked in, and half attempted to smile at him. A poor effort at best, but Owen appreciated the effort nonetheless. He loved his father for all his faults, which there were many of yes. He was a well established business man. He didn't have time to waste. He didn't have time to spend with his messed up teenage delinquent of a son. There Owen was doing it again. Blaming himself.

He was aware of what was coming next. He had already figured out that his father would pre-occupy himself with work, and make up a petty excuse that he had to fly back home for some reason or another, to escape from having to spend time with him. Was it really that bad...spending time with him? Everyone left him at some point. Owen was more than aware of that fact. Regardless of circumstances the outcome was always the same. His Mum. Dad. Friends. Dodger...

During the time Owen had been thinking about this, his father had already babbled out a half assed excuse and was putting on his overpriced flashy suit jacket. Oh how he must feel important wearing it. Having power and control over his employee's. Anything to compensate for having a son that had been kicked out of more schools than he could remember and now caught up in a murder or manslaughter investigation as it no doubt would be cast off as.

His father walked over to him and touched his shoulder awkwardly.  
Way to go dad, you really out done yourself this time. Owen smirked as he thought.

"There see, I knew that would put a smile on your face" Owens father smiled.

"What would put a smile on my face?" Owen stated confused.

His father stared at Owen for a moment. He looked worried.  
"The letter. On the table. Like I just said. Weren't you listening to me. Look O, I know things haven't been easy on you, you've had a hard time of it lately. I'm willing to give it another go, back home I mean, if you like. I will pull some strings get you back into one of those schools or something. What do you think?"

What do I think. Owen ponders. He wants to try again, let me live at home with him. Go back to one of those schools. Let's face it after Westlake Prep those schools seem as though the will have the 'Welcome Back' mats out. He called me 'O'. Hasn't done that since I was 10. Maybe he wants to change. Spend time with me, maybe even take some time off work. A flicker of hope.

"I mean I know we can work it out." His father says hopefully. "We could work out a routine, I work away from home 2 or 3 weeks a month but I can manage my time, I could call Paul in accounts and..."

Owen's flicker of hope had burned and consumed. He knew that it wouldn't work. His father was lucky if he could manage one whole week at home. And out of that he would have all the phone calls, emails, beeper alerts, home interviews and all the other rat race junk that would always occupy his father's time. Owen would get bored...lonely. His dad would eventually stop making the return trip each month because of 'work commitments'. Owen would accidentally or on purpose get into trouble one way or another. And then it would be just phone calls between his dad and him. And then...it would be voice mail. How he hated voice mail conversations with his dad.

Owen cleared his throat.  
"Yeah. That sounds great dad. I think we can make it work too."

Owen knew that if he rejected his dad now there would be nothing left. His dad was all he had. He would wait and see how things go. He had to stay here for a while yet anyway because of the investigation. Couldn't shoot someone then fly off the next day. Would look bad...worse even. His head was too full of thoughts to think straight just now.

"Okay O. I will phone you tomorrow when I arrive, see how you are. Get some sleep son." The look on his dad's face told him he too was skeptical but he wanted to give it a go. So, Owen would too. He would give him this one last chance.

"Oh and remember the letter Owen, reception said it was important. Night". With that his father walked over to the door, picked up his suitcase and turned to smile before closing the door behind him. It shut with a slight bang. A hollow noise that made Owen feel alone. Again. If his dad was serious about giving their relationship another chance he would have stayed. Waited with him until this whole incident was sorted out. Then again, leaving was what his dad did best.

* * *

Owen shook his head.  
"Time will tell I suppose" Owen muttered to the room.  
He walked over and closed the curtains, turned the bedside lamp on and was stepping towards the TV to switch it on hen he noticed a letter. And it was addressed to him. That was strange he thought. Then he realised who the letter was from. The handwriting was the exact same. The letter had to be from Dodger.

Owen's first reaction was to rush downstairs and see if she was still there. But he didn't move. He took the letter in his hand and sat on the edge of the bed. He felt strange. He couldn't find the word for what he was feeling. But he was feeling. Which was more than he could say for the past 24 hours. Nothing. Nothing but despair, regret and emptiness. Isolation most of all.

But he didn't feel that now. With the letter from Dodger in his hands he felt...excited,his heart was beating faster and he had butterflies in his stomach.  
He should feel disgusted perhaps even scared. But he didn't. For the first time in years he felt like someone hadn't left him. Someone cared enough to stay. Regardless of what was in the letter he knew that Dodger was thinking about him. And for an unknown reason...that gave him hope. More hope than the thought of rebuilding the doomed relationship with his father. More hope than anything he could think of. And at that moment Owen realised that Dodger was important to him. He still has feelings for her.

He opened the letter. He unfolded it and stared at the piece of paper. He couldn't help himself, but he smiled. All the letter said was:

"Knock. Knock." And had a small emblem at the bottom of the page. It was a wolf. 'What else', he smirked.

With that he folded the letter back up, slipped it inside the envelope and sat it on the bedside table.  
He expected a visit from little red riding hood soon. Tonight perhaps. He hoped.

* * *

About an hour later he was still waiting. He had decided that it may be another game and so was getting ready for bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep but he went through the motions anyway. He had took a quick shower, really quick as he didn't want to be caught off guard. As much as he wanted to believe that Dodger wanted to see him, to talk or something he was aware that maybe she wanted to leave no loose ends. So he was a little on edge to say in the least.

He had just put on a clean white t-shirt and fastened his belt buckle on his black jeans when he heard two knocks at the door. He stilled. Owen walked over to the door not quickly but not slowly either. He opened the door wide and found a room service assistant. He sighed.

The girl looked at him with one eyebrow pointed up. She looked maybe 19, skater girl style or maybe rock chick he wasn't entirely sure and didn't want to dwell on it. She had her ears pierced several times and her headphones were hanging from her collar with loud rock music coming from them. He though it was Nine Inch Nails that he could hear, and just smiled at her.

"Sorry, I was expecting someone else". Owen explained.

The room service girl smiled back.  
"It happens." She glanced at the note in her hand.  
"Your dad ordered this for you before he left, said he thought you wouldn't be sleeping. Even at this time."

Owen glanced at his watch and noticed it was 11.30pm. Time seemed fuzzy today. Last night he fell asleep surprisingly easily, after everything that had happened at the police station he was shocked that he slept. He suspected his dad had gave him something to help him sleep though, doctors orders no doubt. But tonight. He was the most awake he had ever been in his life.

"Guess he was right then. Good old dad" Owen stated sarcastically.

"Right there with you guy. I'm Jill by the way. Call if you need anything else". Owen could have swore she was flirting with him. He was flattered. Owen smiled back at her with his most charming smile and said:

"Yeah, I will do. No problem Jill, see you around hopefully. I'm Owen in case you were wondering"

With that she started walking away, smiling at him and made her way down the hall to the next room that was on her list he assumed. Owen closed the door gently and smiled as he rested his head against the door frame.

* * *

A while later he had half eaten the dinner his dad had got delivered for him, set it aside and put on the pair of converse that were sitting beside the bed. He glanced over at his hoody on the chair. He was glad he had left the hotel earlier today and picked up some new clothes and things, complimentary of his dad of course. He hadn't bought much. A backpack, a black pair of converse, two pairs of jeans, a few t-shirts and a hoody. That was much more his style than the preppy clothes he had been forced to wear at most schools he attended...however briefly. He wanted to be comfortable and be himself. At the end of the day he knew that was the only thing he had left.

He had tidied up a little and was anxiously awaiting what he was beginning to doubt. Was Dodger going to come? Did he want her to? Why was she coming? Was he safe?

All these thoughts had been clouding in his head since he received the letter almost two hours ago.

Owen turned to look at the door as he heard approaching footsteps. Followed by two clear knocks.  
"Speak of the devil." Owen stated.  
He had no doubt this time that the person on the other side of the door was Dodger.

Owen gulped. Took a deep breath and walked over to the door. He paused for a split second as his hand was on the handle. He closed his eyes. Opened them, and pulled open the door quickly before he changed his mind.

His eyes met hers. The moment was intense as both of them stood there not knowing what to say or do. Just caught up in their intimate eye contact.

Dodger made the first move, as he suspected she might. And as confident as ever, she asked:

"So, are you going to invite me in then Owen?" With a smile that he wasn't sure if it was genuine or wolfish.

Owen smiled.  
"That's the question now isn't it..." After a second of thought Owen smiled back a replica of the smile he had just received.  
"Come in Dodger"

* * *

Now Dodger was the anxious one. With that she stepped across the threshold of the hotel room door and brushed passed Owen.

Owen was nervous, but he was acting calm and confident. Dodger had picked up on this the minute she had stepped in and he shut the door almost on his own hand. But she wasn't going to give him a hard time for that. He was trying to impress her, you think he would have learned.  
She knew what she had done was wrong. She felt guilty about it but she had decided that she wasn't going to go to jail for it. She tried to resolve it in her head as not her fault. But even she knew better. Dodger was blaming herself as much as Owen was blaming himself - Only she wasn't making it as obvious. And she would never let herself be vulnerable enough to let anyone else know either.

"Have a seat if you like..." Owen said weakly.

"Thanks" Dodger replied as she sat on the edge of the table facing the bed. Okay she hadn't expected it to go like this. This was really awkward. She expected shouting, screaming and blame. She expected him to tell her to never come near him again, threaten her and possibly even get violent. She deserved it after all.

But to her surprise Owen sat down on the corner of the bed and looked at her.

"How are you?" She said instantly regretting asking such a stupid question.

She had tricked him, manipulated him and got him to kill someone. Of course he wasn't okay. She knew he had a crush on her, and the truth was she had a soft spot for him too. She knew he was the kind of guy that would love her and be gentle and look after her forever if she let him. Part of her wanted that. But part of her wanted more. Wanted to be surprised. To be passionate, rough, raw...exciting. Just like the game was. She hadn't meant to take it that far really, she just wanted to be in control and give everyone a good scare. But she got so jealous and one thing lead to another and now, now everything was a mess. She just wanted to prove that she was playing Chess and everyone else - the sheep - were playing checkers. As she had once told Owen. She had to tell him this, get him to believe her. She didn't know why she was seeking his approval and understanding but she felt remorse...for hurting him, if nothing else.

"I'm not so great to be honest. I'm sure I don't need to remind you why..." Owen paused.  
"Look, I don't know why you are here. Is it to laugh at me some more? To show you have the bigger balls or something. Because really there is no need. I already feel like an idiot, a dumb ass and Crichton in comparison. That what you want to hear?"

Dodger looks at the floor.

"Bigger balls good to know" Dodger smirks.

Owen laughs as does Dodger. "Thank God...tension was getting to much for even me there Owen"

Owen looks at her. The smile stays. He knows it should fade and he should be angry at her. Tell her how wrong she was but he just can't seem to force himself to take the moral high ground with her.

"I'm about to do something I know you want Owen"

Owen gives her a flirtatious glance to further ease the tension that is still there.

Dodger almost blushes.

"I'm sorry Owen. I'm sorry it was you and not me. And I'm sorry I hurt you...It was the last thing I ever wanted to do you have to believe me. I know you don't care, probably never want to see me again and I understand that." She sighs.

"An apology. You came here to give me an apology. Here I thought it was to tie up some loose ends. Make it look like an accident or something" Owen jokes.

"Contrary to popular belief Owen...no. I wouldn't do that." Owen gives her a telling look.

"Not to you I wouldn't. I.. I promise" Dodger manages to say.

"I believe you. Not many would, but I do." Owen states.

* * *

Dodger can't believe he actually accepted her apology. She never expected him to. She realises that Owen doesn't have a silly immature high school crush on her, she realises for the first time that he actually cares about her. Regardless to her rejecting him. Showing him she doesn't think of him like that. He still cares whether he wants to admit it or not she can see it. And it makes her smile a genuine smile for the first time in years. A smile with no ulterior motives behind it.

Dodger walks over to Owen and does something truly unexpected. She hugs him. She feels safe when she is with him, like she doesn't have to be thinking about everything else she has going on in the world, she can simply rely on him. And feel comfortable. Warm. Secure. The problem was she didn't want a good guy. She wanted a bad boy, the kind of guy that would keep her on her toe's. The kind of guy that intellectually was her equal and that she could have real passion with. Burning...Consuming...Passion. That's what she wanted in a relationship. Or what she thought she wanted. That's what she thought she had with Mr Walker...Rich, but it turned out she was simply one of his toys. Maybe gentle was better. Owen genuinely was a good guy. Perhaps a good guy is what she needed.

Owen was immediately shocked. But after a few seconds he eased into the hug. He still had feelings for Dodger, but he would suppress them. She clearly didn't want him. She wanted the bad boy thing. She thought he was a clear good guy. What she didn't know...was that Owen had been a bad boy. Why else did he get kicked out of so many schools. He had had flings with teachers too. He had definitely had his fair share of bad boy days. But he was over it. He was trying to be a good guy. And it had been working for him recently. Until Dodger. If she wanted a bad boy, she was going to get a bad boy.

Owen tightened the embrace. He moved his hands to her lower back. And put his head on her shoulder.  
Dodger breathed in, enjoying the embrace. She noticed that Owen was too. She moved with intent, it was safe to say she had his attention.

"Owen... I think I like you. A lot more than like actually. Problem is, I want a bad boy, one that will surprise and challenge me. Intellectually, physically, mentally. Everything. But I know that deep down you are a good guy. You feel guilty about everything that has happened. You feel remorse. You don't want to take the game any further, and I do. But I don't want to hurt you again, so what I think we should do is walk away from this. We both have feelings for each other, but it's just hormones that's it. If we settle at that then none of us get hurt. Okay?"

"I don't know what you want from me Dodger. You don't know what you are asking me to be again"  
Owen lifted his head to look at Dodger as he was speaking. Dodger looked up too.

"Again...?" Dodger inquires.

* * *

"Yeah Dodger, again.Twenty Seven odd schools. Countless incidents. I've been trying to be a good guy as that's what I thought you wanted. Turns out, being me is what I should have done. Just because I'm the bad boy type doesn't mean I can't care about you without going soft. That's what you've been missing Dodge. That's the reason you weren't happy with Rich. And that's the reason I shot without hesitation as the I pulled the trigger. That's the kind of guy I am. I fight for what I want."

"And right now I want you Dodger" Owen leans in to kiss Dodger passionately. Dodger is stunned. One minute she feels sorry for Owen because she thinks he is the white cap, stand up guy and the next he is telling her who he actually is.Who he has been. And who he is. He shot Rich for her...knowing?  
Dodger is trying to take all this in. She grins. Feeling accomplished. Feeling like she truly has won...but something a lot more than just the game this time.

She kisses Owen back with more force. She let's her hands wander, Owen notices and complies. This is the passion that she wants. This is the intellect,mentality...everything that she wanted. But what is better, is that she knows that as much fun she will have exploring this new found aspect of bad boy in Owen, that after that she will have what she has actually always wanted but couldn't word...love. Owen will be there for her, but he will definitely challenge her as well. Something she was eagerly awaiting to discover.

"Owen...why didn't you kiss me like that in the library?" Dodger jokingly comments.

Owen gazes more intensely and charmingly than anyone ever has into her eyes.  
"Had to save something for the aftermath Dodge" He grins seductively and closes in for another kiss as he directs Dodger over to the bed.

Owen had made his decision. He never like playing a sheep. Being a Wolf was natural to him, as it was for Dodger.

This was going to be fun.

"Let the games Begin..." They both said in unison.

_The End...Or is it?_


End file.
